Beautiful Voices
by Eliphalet
Summary: One night while Malon is up in her room, she gets kidnapped. While she is kidnapped she learns some things that will change her life... Please R+R
1. Beautiful Voice

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda

A/N: Yay! You're reading my first story! I feel so loved! Don't forget to review :)

*~*~*~*~*

"Goodnight Cinnamon!" Malon put the last horse in its stall for the night. She took a handful of hay and held it out for the horse, who ate it hungrily. She stroked Cinnamons mane, then went to fill up the other horses food supply, and do her other chores.

After that Malon went to the middle of the ranch, where she usually was at night. She had been out there every night ever since the day her mother had died. She was six years old then but she remembered it like it happened yesterday.

__

*~*~*~*~*

"Malon, come on dear we're going to the market for a bit." A woman stood by a black horse waiting for her daughter to show up. Finally a little girl who looked like an exact replica of her mother came running from the house with her arms stretched out.

"I'm here mommy!" She said as she hugged her mother. Her mom stroked her hair then picked her up and put her on the horse. She climbed on behind her and led the horse out of the ranch. As they rode on the walking horse, Malon's mom started to sing a song. Malon giggled as she heard her mothers beautiful voice. "Can you teach me to sing like you?"

"Of course Malon." Her mom answered. They rode for a while until her mom stopped the horse in front of the castle. "We're here, you can go play at the Bomchu Bowling Alley while I shop." Malon's face brightened at this and she waited for her mom to take her off the horse and give her some rupees. "I'll meet you here in an hour, goodbye Malon, have fun!"

"Thanks mommy, I will!" Malon ran into the market and went to the bowling alley as her mother went to get the groceries.

An hour later Malon came out of the store with her prize bag full of Bomchu's she had won. She skipped, happily waving to some people she knew from the many trips she made to the market. She looked around for her mom to see if she was still in the market, but she wasn't so Malon went to cross the bridge that would lead to Hyrule Field. Her mom sometimes finished before her and would wait for her by the bridge.

Malon was sure that her mother and her horse would be waiting for her, but they weren't there. Malon got worried, she was positive that her mom wasn't at the market and if she wasn't here either, where else could she be?

"Mommy?" She said loudly but in a worried voice. No one answered so she decided to see if her mom went for a quick ride around the castle. It was getting dark and it was unlikely that her mom would let her be by herself in the field at night.

A while later, Malon squinted at the figure that she saw near the walls of the castle. The closer she got to get to it, the more she thought it was a bad idea. She squinted a little more and realizing what it was, her eyes widened, she gasped and covered her mouth. Malon took a step back not able to believe what she saw then ran as fast as she could to the figure.

Malon knelt down in front of the figure and choked out some sobs. "Mommy?" She managed to whisper at the sight in front of her. Right in front of her eyes she could see her own mother with a sword stabbed right through her. Malon reached out to touch her mother's hand, it was cold and lifeless. "Mommy please, no..." She whispered again, hoping that somehow it would make her mom wake up. "Mommy... I love you, please don't leave me..." She paused for a while waiting for anything to happen, when nothing did, Malon let all her tears fall out.

Malon stayed there for a while just crying. This was never supposed to happen, and she should have never been the one to have to see that. When Malon finally got a little control over herself she realized that it was almost pitch black, there were some soft scary noises, and their horse was gone. She squeezed her mother's hand nervously and tried to see anything in the dark.

Malon looked closely at the direction where the noise was getting closer and closer to her. All of a sudden, much to Malon's relief, the noises stopped. She sighed then turned back to her mother and gave her a kiss on her cheek, "I love you mommy, but I think I have to go." 

She got up and after looking at her mom for a while she turned around. She was about to walk when all of a sudden a Stalchild appeared before her. There were rumors that they were real, but no one knew for sure, until now. Malon's eyes widened in fear and her body stiffened, she turned around to see if she could run but remembered about her mom.

'That's it!' Malon held the handle to the sword, she tried to pull it out but it was stuck. She turned around and now there were two Stalchilds. She turned back to her mom and winced as she pulled on the sword harder and harder until it came out and blood poured out. She cringed and turned around, the horrid skeleton monsters were closer to her, she held the sword higher despite its size and weight, then slashed at one of the Stalchilds.

Her eyes widened even more as its head fell to the floor, disappeared in purple smoke, and even then its body still walked to her. She held her breath as she sliced at the monster again and the rest of its body crumpled to the floor and, just like its head, disappeared in purple smoke.

Malon lowered the sword and took a few breaths, she had never thought of her self as a murderer, but here she was killing a bunch of skeletons. She took a few cautious steps forward and all of a sudden felt a sting in her back and fell forward.

While on the floor she turned around and there was the other Stalchild that she had forgotten. It threw another one of its little weapons but missed. Malon tried her best to get up on her shaky legs and she did. She sliced the Stalchild in half and this time it took only one hit for it to vanish like the other.

When Malon finally got the courage to move, she started running back home. More Stalchilds appeared and Malon killed every single one of them, she got a little better with each one, and soon it was easier than riding a horse. Before long, Malon forgot that she was killing living things and found it more fun than Bomchu Bowling.

When Malon got home she realized that she couldn't show the sword to her father, and that she was a mess. Malon was smiling, but soon the smile got wiped off her face as she saw the blood on the sword and remembered what she had done. She had killed breathing living creatures just like the murderer had killed her mother. Tears swelled up in her eyes as she remembered the sight of her beloved mom.

She ran to the back of the ranch to hide her sword in a place that she had found when she was wandering. Malon opened the door to the tower, where two cows were eating some hay. She moved some crates and there was a hole in the wall that neither her dad nor Ingo could fit into. She crawled inside and hid the sword under some hay in the back. She stood back up then walked back to the house, she found her dad sitting on a bench, he got up and ran to her.

"Oh Malon, where have you been, and where is your mother, I've been waiting for you all day!" Malon hugged her dad tightly and started crying. He rubbed her back soothingly. "Don't cry little Malon, it's ok, I think it's time for you to go to sleep, we'll talk tomorrow." Malon nodded, she was very tired and sleeping made her feel better. Her eyes were getting droopy so she fell asleep in her fathers arms and he carried her up to her room.

The next morning when Malon got up, she went downstairs to greet her dad, but he was still sleeping. She went out to the middle of the field and all of the horses ran to her. They seemed to know that something happened and they were there for her. She petted all of them then began to sing. Her voice was like a younger version of her mom and it went through the whole ranch. From that day, instead of crying, she sang. When she was still too young to stay up, she sang in the morning, then as she got older she started singing at night.

*~*~*~*~*

__

Malon stopped singing when she thought it was enough. She walked back to the house and up to her room, where she started to fix her bed so she could get some sleep. She was humming her mother's song when she felt a cold hand covering her mouth and an arm around her neck. She stopped humming as her body froze, and she dropped the bed cover.

"You have a beautiful voice just like your mother," Malon couldn't speak or move. "You are coming with me." The speaker flipped Malon on his shoulder then jumped out the window and started flying away. Malon still couldn't speak even though he had let go of her mouth, for she had fainted.

*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Who could the killer be? And what does he want with Malon? You know what I don't even know the answer to the second question, time for me to think up the next chapter of Beautiful Voices! Don't Forget to review, even if it's just a flame or a one word review! Byez!


	2. The Lizafos

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I kept reading them again and again. I'm sorry it took so long, but I'm a really lazy person and fanfiction.net wasn't working. Anyways here's the next chapter, and if you want a clue the bad guy is someone you all know :)

*~*~*~*~*

"Hey, she's a real cutie!"

"Yeah, let's take a quick peak under that dress!"

"Uh, I don't think Master-"

"Shh, the girl's waking up."

Malon yawned as she sat up on the bed. She opened her eyes and remembered what had happened the night before. She looked around the room to see if anyone was there, but all she saw was the bed she was on, a couch, fireplace, and a collection of swords on the wooden walls. Malon stood up and walked to the door, hoping that it would be easy to escape.

"Where do you think you're going?" A screechy voice said, making Malon gasp and turn around. She saw two lizafos standing back to back with their arms crossed.

"Who are you?" Malon asked nervously, taking her hand off the doorknob and holding them behind her back.

The lizafos grinned. "We are the Lizafo Brothers!"

"I'm Serj!" The lizafo at the left said, and swiftly jumped to where Malon was standing. His brother did the same so they were both standing in front of Malon in the same position they were in before.

"And I'm Shavo. So, what's your name, hm?"

Malon would have took a step back but couldn't because of the door. "M-Malon." She put her hand back on the doorknob for support. "And I was wondering if I could go now because-"

"No need to explain, you can go if you want." Serj waved over to the door. Shavo had a confused look on his face and was about to speak but stopped when his brother elbowed him and gave him a sly look. Shavo mouthed the word 'oh' and looked back at Malon.

"Yeah, I'm sure you really want to get back to your family."

"Well..." Malon glanced at the two lizafos trying to see if they were telling the truth. She knew that she shouldn't trust them but she somehow convinced herself that nothing that bad could happen. "I guess."

Serj did his best to smile nicely. "Then go right ahead, the door's behind you." Malon looked at the door and hesitantly turned the doorknob. She turned around and the brothers were waving goodbye to her, she decided to say goodbye, as it was the nice thing to do, since they were nice enough to let her go. Then she opened the door and walked out, expecting something to happen. When nothing happened she sighed in relief and took another step.

Suddenly, a green stick popped out of the ground and sprouted a head. It snapped at the air for a moment, then bent forward, causing Malon to shriek and fall back into the shack with the lizafos. It clicked its fangs some more then shrunk into the ground as fast as it had appeared.

Malon sat surprised on the floor, and when she got up she saw The Lizafo Brothers howling with laughter on the floor. Malon clenched her teeth angrily at the sight. The lizafos noticed her and tried to calm down as they stood up. They both walked over to her, and started laughing all over again.

Serj punched Malon's shoulder playfully. "Whoo, that was a good one, wasn't it?"

"Hell yeah! You're a genius Serj." Shavo turned to Malon. "You should've seen your face!" He imitated her by falling down. "Hey! Look at me, I'm scared of a little Deku Baba- Ow, why'd you do that Serj?"

"Get up, can't you see the girl ain't laughing?" Serj said with an irritated look on his face and his younger brother reluctantly stood up and stopped laughing.

"So now what do we do?" Shavo asked, leaning down on the wall.

"We could do whatever we want until master gets here." Serj grinned as he moved closer to Malon and stroked her left cheek. Malon's frowning face changed to a panicky expression as he pushed her to the wall. She opened her mouth to speak but Serj roughly placed his lips on hers, and when she tried to struggle away he only pressed himself closer to her.

__

'Just play along with him.' Malon heard a women's voice in her head.

__

'Who are you?' She thought.

__

'Trust me.'

'But...' Malon began, but realized that the feeling she had when the voice was there was now gone. _'Wait, come back!' _Nothing happened, and Malon's attention was back at Serj who had just said something and pulled her closer to him. She was no longer crushed to the wall, but to Serj, and it wasn't any better.

Malon thought of what the voice said to her. She wouldn't have listened to it, but she could almost hear the voice telling her it was the right thing to do. Finally she gave into the kiss, and Serj chuckled as he carried her to the bed.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." Malon was panicking on the inside, but she managed to fake a smile. "Now how 'bout we take this a step further." He was about to rip her dress with his claw but he heard someone call his name.

"SERJ!" Serj turned his head towards the door and when he saw who it was, he got up from on top of Malon. She turned to the door and gasped at the orange haired man. She remembered seeing him once through the window of her room, talking with Ingo about some sort of deal. "What have I told you about playing with our guests?"

"Uh, well..."Serj didn't have anything to say.

"Shavo take the girl to the room and stay there while I figure out a suitable punishment for your brother." Shavo nodded with a worried look on his face, and motioned for Malon to follow him.

*~*~*~*~*

"Sit there." Shavo pointed to a chair, and Malon did what she was told. Then she watched as Shavo walked to the wooden door and looked out the keyhole and tightened his fist.

*~*~*~*~*

"Please don't kill me, I won't do it again!" Serj was now on his knees begging his master for mercy.

"I gave you enough chances Serj, it's a shame you have to go, you're one of the best guards I have." The man raised his hand as a glowing ball of energy appeared from it. "Goodbye Serj." The energy sphere shot from the man's hand to Serj's chest. Serj yelled as the energy from the blast burned his rough, green, skin. Then the blast disappeared, leaving Serj's dead body lying on the floor.

*~*~*~*~*

Shavo tightened his fist harder then before, his sharp nails pierced his palm, making blood drip out. He turned around to look at Malon. "Bitch! It's your fault!" 

"Wha-" Malon said, surprised at the Lizafo's sudden outburst.

"Shut up, I swear to the goddesses I will make your life a living hell, since Ganondorf won't kill you." Shavo took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "Damn you for getting my brother killed." He whispered, then moved to the other side of the room and crossed his arms, not looking back at Malon.

Malon decided to keep quiet like he had told her. Shavo had blamed her that his brother was killed, but she tried to convince herself that it wasn't her fault, after all his brother was the one who was going to rape her. 

__

'Serves him right.' The voice that had talked to Malon before laughed. _'But you got to admit, he's a really good kisser...'_

__

'Yeah but... Hey wait a minute, who are you, and how am I talking to you?' Malon asked.

__

'That's really not important, just think of me as a guardian.'

'Oh...' Malon said, and paused_. 'So you know the lizafos?'_

'Yep, and believe it or not they weren't always evil, we used to be friends, but then they decided to join the bad side, just because Ganandorf offered Serj some money. Shavo decided to follow his brother, no matter how many times I told him not to. I knew Ganandorf for a while, and he was not one to be trusted. Well thats pretty much it, I have to go, but we'll talk later.'

'Um, ok, but wait, what should I do now?'

'Hmm, your going to be in there for a while until Ganandorf calls you back, so make yourself comfortable. And don't worry 'bout Shavo, he won't do anything to you, and he'll get over his brother's death eventually.'

'Ok.'

'Talk to ya later kid.' Malon's guardian said, then its presence disappeared.

*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Ok I think that's enough for this chapter. While fanfiction.net was down, it gave me some time to think of where I'm going with the story, so I hope you like it. Please review. Oh yeah, if you wanted to know Serj and Shavo were named after people from System of a Down (If you don't for some reason listen to them, download some of their songs!!!)


	3. The Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda

A/N: Hey, thanks for the review everyone, I have nothin else to say so on wit the fic....

*~*~*~*~*

Malon stood up glancing warily at Shavo who glared at her but made no attempt to attack her. She walked to a counter that was behind the chair she was sitting on and looked for something interesting. Her eyes skimmed over the papers that were spread all over the countertop as she picked one up. She tried to read it but the handwriting looked like it was written by a toddler, and the pen was smudged. She looked back at the papers and they all looked the same.

Malon put down the papers and looked around for something interesting, but other than the counter, the chair, and a broken bench, there was nothing else to look at. Except for Shavo, who was still leaning against the wall. 

Malon glanced at Shavo's face and wondered how he could just stand there without crying or even a sad face. She felt sorry for him and found herself walking to him.

"Um, excuse me." Malon tapped Shavo's shoulder to get his attention. He turned around quickly which made Malon take a step back.

"Yeah?" He asked not so nicely.

"Well, I just wanted to say 'I'm sorry' about your brother, and 'Sorry if it was my fault'" Malon looked down at her feet feeling unusually shy and nervous. She wasn't used to being mad at, as she was almost always cheerful, and people had always liked her because of that.

"It's all right." Shavo said after a pause. Malon looked up surprised that he accepted her apology, instead of ignoring her.

"Really? So your not mad at me?" She asked.

"Of course I am, my brother is dead because of you, but everyone has to die someday and today was the day the goddesses chose for him."

"Oh..." Malon said a bit disappointed. "So do you know why I'm here?"

"Yeah, but you're gonna have to wait for Ganondorf to tell you, he'll call for us in a couple minutes." Shavo walked to the counter that Malon was just at. He opened the drawer and took out a half empty glass bottle. "Hey you want some? I don't know what it is, but you humans have some good drinks."

"Um, no thank you, it's called beer by the way." Malon said.

"Oh! So that's what it is, well I don't drink too much of it, makes me feel weird after a while..." Shavo said. After taking a couple of gulps, and leaving about a quarter left in the bottle, he put it back in the drawer. "Ahh... that was good."

"Shavo, come back with the girl!" Ganondorf yelled from the other room.

"Well time to go, follow me."

"Ok."

*~*~*~*~*

Malon had been sitting on a couch in the room that Shavo took her to, for about thirty minutes. When she came in Ganondorf introduced himself and told her to sit down while he and Shavo talked. Malon sighed and looked back at her nails which she had been picking at when she got tired of trying to listen to their conversation which was being held in hushed whispers in the corner of the room. 

When Malon looked up she saw Ganondorf and Shavo returning. Ganondorf walked with his cape swaying behind him and his expression was as arrogant as it usually was. Shavo on the other hand was walking with his arms crossed and an annoyed look. They both took a seat near Malon, and Ganondorf decided to start the conversation.

"So how are you Malon, I'm sorry about any trouble Serj has caused you. I assure you he has been taken care of." Malon glanced at Shavo and noticed he was glaring at his master. 

Malon didn't know what to say and shifted uncomfortably. Ganondorf noticed and started talking again.

"There's no need to be shy, you could rule us one day you know." Malon looked up suddenly as Ganondorf said that.

"W-what? What do you mean?" She asked as a lot of thoughts went through her head.

Ganondorf grinned, pleased that he had gotten her attention. "I mean that we need you to rule the Gerudo Fortress."

"But I thought there was supposed a king? Wait a minute aren't you the king?" Malon asked.

"Yes I am, but the Gerudo's won't accept me or anyone of my blood to be their ruler. The problem is we can't have a next king since I'm the only male and any child of mine would also be banned from being the ruler. So instead of me being the king, I have been chosen to pick the next ruler, and I have picked you."

Malon nodded even though she was not quite sure if she understood right. "But why'd you pick me? Couldn't you have picked someone from your fortress?"

"If I did then the rest of them would be jealous, and that could cause war between the Gerudos. Besides, you have Gerudo blood inside of you."

"WHAT? How?" Malon asked. She was almost positive she wasn't related to anyone from the Gerudo Fortress. She had also heard that the Gerudo's didn't allow relationships unless you were chosen by the king to carry his child, which was usually a girl. The rest of them would stay thieves all their life.

"Didn't you ever wonder why your mother was killed, and by who?" 

Malon froze as he mentioned her mother. Finally it came to her hat Ganondorf was trying to say. "My mother was a Gerudo? She couldn't be! You're not allowed relationships with outsiders!"

"That is why she's dead. When I chose her to carry my child, she refused and ran away to marry your father. She tried to hide from us but we found her. She begged for us to let her live so we gave her a couple of years, until one day I killed her."

"It was you? You killed her!" Malon stood up and tears started pouring out. "I HATE YOU! TAKE ME HOME-"

"Shavo hold her down." Shavo stood up and put a hand on Malon's shoulder pushing her back down. Malon didn't attempt standing up again, so Shavo sat down next to her instead of holding her down.

"Malon, I will not take you home, I've chosen you to rule the fortress, and you will do it... Unless you want to end up like your mother."

Malon wiped her eyes and calmed her self. "B-but I don't even know how to be a ruler..."

"Shavo will train you until you are ready on how to run the fortress, including the basics, how to fight with the Gerudo weaponry, and how to be a thieve. Right now you need to rest, training will begin tomorrow when we leave for the fortress. Shavo take her to her room."

"Yes sir." He nodded. "Come on Malon." She got up and followed him as he took her past the first room he took her to. They walked until they got to some stairs leading underground.

When they got there, Malon was surprised at what she saw. Her room was almost the size as the ranch back at home. It wasn't as comfortable as her home was, since it was made of stone but it was a lot bigger.

"If you think this is big, wait 'till you see what you've got at the fortress." Shavo said. Malon was still looking around. "Well it's time for you to rest we're gonna head out to the fortress tomorrow."

"Well, ok." Malon walked to her bed and admired the material it was made of. Unlike the rest of the room it wasn't made of stone, and it didn't look like anything she'd seen before. She laid down on it and stared at the ceiling while thinking. Malon was so comfy on her bed that she forgot about everything, until she fell asleep.

*~*~*~*~*

Talon slept lazily on his bed until his alarm clock went off, and he woke up all of a sudden. He looked at the clock on the wall which read 2:00pm, and yawned as he got up. He went into the bathroom to get himself ready for a new day, then walked to the kitchen and took a roll of bread from the bowl on the table. He gobbled it up then walked out side to do his chores.

He walked to the field and found it empty. It was usually filled with the animals running around but today it was empty. 

"I guess Malon woke up late today, probably still feeding the horses." Talon said to himself as he walked to the stable. The horses were still in their own sections, their hay supply was empty, and they weren't looking happy.

"That's funny she never wakes up this late." He said to himself and went back into the house and he saw Ingo taking the last roll of bread from the bowl. "Hey Ingo did you see Malon?"

"I don't know, isn't she at the market or something?" Ingo said annoyed, as he took another bite out of his bread.

"No she's supposed to go tomorrow." Talon said getting a little worried.

"Well she probably went early, we're running out of bread anyway." Ingo finished his bread. "I'm gonna go to do my chores now." He went outside.

Talon decided to wait for Malon, he convinced himself that she would be back any minute. He heard a horse coming and went outside. 'I knew she would be back.'

"Oh it's just you Link." He said. 

"Yup it's me, I always come here on Fridays to get carrots for Epona, remember?" Link said in a cheerful voice, when he noticed the worried look on Talon's face he asked, "Hey what's up?"

"Did you happen to see Malon on the way here?" Talon asked.

"No she's always home on Fridays..." Link said.

"I don't know where she is, could you go find her, I think she may be at the market."

"Sure I'll find her for you." Link said, always glad to be helping anyone at anytime.

"Thanks Link, Hold on while I get you some carrots," Talon went into the stable and got a bag full of carrots for Epona and a bottle of milk for Link. "Here you go."

"Thanks Talon , and don't worry I'll find Malon. See you later." Link turned Epona around and she trotted out of the ranch.

*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Whoo, that was longer than usual... So were you surprised? K I have some questions to ask you, I was wondering if the characters are in character or not, and what can I do to make this story better, and do you want this story to be more angsty or romance or other? Well that's all and pleaaase review, even if its just one word.


	4. First Day In The Fortress

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda  
  
A/N: So sorry for not updating in a long time, but here's the new chapter. Hope you like!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Malon rolled over, feeling lazy as ever in the morning. Eventually she decided to open her eyes and do something. When she opened her eyes she didn't see the room she was in when she went to sleep instead she was in a similar looking one. She looked around and saw a pot filled with some boiling red liquid.  
  
"Don't worry. That's not for you!" She turned around to the unfamiliar voice. In front of her was a grinning woman with a high ponytail. "So you're Malon?"  
  
"Uh huh. Where am I, and who are you?" Malon asked, rubbing her eyes as she sat up on the bed she was on. She found that she wasn't as surprised as she thought she would be. A lot of things were happening to her in the past couple of days and she didn't find this place to be any stranger.  
  
"Well, you're in the Gerudo Fortress, my name's Karoona. My friend is a guard and she saw a lizafo bringing you here. When she heard you were the queen, she sent you to me so I could, well, make you look like it. Couldn't have you going around in your old rags, now can we?"  
  
"Um, I don't kn..."  
  
"Now... what color do you prefer? White or purple?"  
  
"Can't I just wear my old clothes?"  
  
"Nonsense! Since you can't decide, how about a white top and purple pants? Hold on let me go get them." Malon watched as Karoona walked out and back with clothes in her hands. "Here you go..." The Gerudo handed the outfit to Malon who stared at them. "Well?"  
  
"Um... don't you have anything less... showy?" Malon blushed. She had never wore anything like that before, it looked so different that the dresses that she usually wore. She liked pants but whenever she asked her father if she could get a pair he told her that dresses were more ladylike. She had also never wore anything that showed any more skin than her arms.  
  
"Don't tell me your embarrassed to show a little skin, anyway it's way too hot out here to wear your dress, the fabric it's made of will make you sweat a river. Anyway I guess I'll step out until you put on the clothes I gave you. Call me when your done." Karoona walked out once more and Malon laid the clothes down on the bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Link stopped Epona by a tree in front of Kakariko Village and jumped off. He walked in and spotted two men playing catch with a little ball. He went up to the one in the blue shirt.  
  
"Excuse me." Link said and the man turned around.  
  
"Huh, yeah?"  
  
"I was wondering if you saw a girl come by here... she has long reddish hair, and..."  
  
"Well if you mean my wife then no, that fat woman never gets out of the kitchen, ha..." The man interrupted Link and started laughing with his friend. They then started talking and Link decided to move on and ask someone else.  
  
Link looked around and saw a cuckoo that belonged to the chicken lady, Anju, who was always having trouble with her cuckoos. Link started chasing the chicken which ran away from him. Eventually he caught up to it and picked it up. He found his way to the cuckoo pen and dropped the bird in it.  
  
"Oh Link! Thank you so much, these cuckoos always find a way to escape, where would I be without you? Hey! Get back here!" Anju yelled at the cuckoo which was making its way out of the pen. Anju caught it and threw it back in. Link chuckled at the sight in front of him.  
  
"Heh... no problem, but hey I think you could manage without me."  
  
"Yeah I guess, so is there a reason you're here, or you just passing by?" Anju asked.  
  
"Yeah, there is actually, you know Malon from the ranch right?"  
  
"Uh huh. I go there every once in a while to get food for the cuckoos, and talk to Malon, she's the sweetest little thing, and the animals love her."  
  
"Yep, that's her, well, I've got some bad news, her father thinks she might have been kidnapped." Link saw that Anju wasn't worried at all.  
  
"Her father, Talon, worries too much, he barely lets her go anywhere outside of the ranch after 6:00, she's grown up, she probably just went somewhere to relax."  
  
"But she's been gone for a while now, I have a bad feeling about this. Anyway I just came here to ask if you've seen her."  
  
"No, I haven't but she'll be back before you know it." Anju turned around to find the chicken pen empty. "Oh goddesses here we go again, Link can you help me find the cuckoos?"  
  
"All right." Link sighed, he knew something was wrong, and he couldn't make himself believe that Malon wanted to relax, he knew that she loved the ranch and wouldn't mind staying there. He decided to keep searching for her... after he finished helping Anju.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well you don't look that bad, but I guess all you need is some training. Ok now I need you to come here and sit down." Malon glanced once more at the mirror to see herself in the Gerudo clothes. She noticed that she wasn't as slim and fit as Karoona, and had lighter skin. Malon turned around and sat in the chair that she was told to sit on.  
  
"Alright, we just need to apply some makeup and fix your hair then you're done." Karoona said while opening up a box full of different shades of eyeshadow.  
  
A while later Malon stood in front of the mirror again. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, and Karoona had applied yellow eyeshadow.  
  
"Oh goddess, I can't believe..." Malon said to herself. "I can't be a queen."  
  
Karoona smiled. "Don't worry about that, It'll be simple, and I'll be here to help you out 'till you get the hang of things around here."  
  
"But I don't even want to do this! Why can't I just go home and live my life like I want to? Anyone can be the queen, why me?"  
  
"Well this would be the best way, we wouldn't want a war among us, and none of the girls here will be giving birth for a while. Anyway Nabooru decided that this is the best way, so we'll just have to believe her."  
  
"Who is Nabooru? I thought Ganondorf picked me."  
  
"Of course not, he always asks Nabooru for advice. She's a very important person to the fortress. We tried convincing her to become the queen, but she never stays here for long. She's always outside of here wandering, for whatever her reasons are, but we respect her as if she were the ruler. A lot of us actually treat her better than we do towards Ganondorf."  
  
"I thought that he wasn't the king anymore." Malon said puzzled.  
  
"Oh don't worry he isn't, we all wanted him dead but Nabbie said to keep him alive. Some people think that those two are in love, but I don't believe that. Ganondorf would never be capable of that feeling. I still wonder though, why she wants him to live." Karoona thought for a second then shrugged it off. "Oh well, she has her reasons."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Malon laid down on her new bed. She was told that she had a few minutes to rest before her training. Malon started to wonder how life would be like living in the fortress. After she realized what she was thinking she stopped. Someone would save her. Then she could go back to living a normal life like she was before.  
  
"Malon? You awake?" Malon turned her head towards the door to find Shavo standing. She got up knowing that it was time to go training.  
  
"Yes, I'm coming." She got off the bed and nervously walked up to the lizafo. She was still a bit afraid of him but Shavo gave a quick caring smile and motioned her to follow him. Malon noticed that he had a more calm and friendly personality then his brother, and she felt better around him than she did just a second ago.  
  
Malon followed Shavo until he led her to another section of the fortress. It was somewhat cooler there since it was blocked from the sun.  
  
"Wait here." Shavo went by the wall at the other end of the room and picked up two blades that were hanging there. He walked back to Malon and handed her one. "Be careful."  
  
Malon reached out and grabbed the handle of the shiny weapon. Shavo weakened his grip on the handle, and Malon suddenly felt the blade get heavier. Shavo noticed this and took back the weapon from Malon.  
  
"I guess these are too advanced for you. Let's find something that'll suit you better. Come here." Shavo walked back to the other side of the room with Malon behind him. As she got closer, Malon noticed all of the different sizes and colors of blades there were.  
  
"Do you see anything you like?" Shavo asked. He grinned at her surprised look. "Well I think that you can pick up the ones with the green jewel." Malon looked for one with a green jewel, they were about half the size of the one Shavo had told her to hold. She finally saw one with a plain brown handle that had two little green jewels on the top and bottom of it.  
  
"Alright, it doesn't look that nice but if that's the one you like." Shavo seemed to read her mind as he took down the one she was looking at. He handed one to her and she took it. It was a bit heavy at first so she grabbed it with both of her hands. "Too heavy is it?" Shavo asked.  
  
"Huh?" Malon looked puzzled.  
  
"You have to hold it with one hand, so you can hold this one too." Malon let go with one hand and took the other one from the lizafo.  
  
"It's heavy!" Malon said trying to keep the blade up.  
  
"Well that's the one you're going to work with. Don't worry we won't start training yet, I want you to get familiar with your weapon first." Shavo watched as Malon tried to keep the blade up, then continued. "So you'll be watching some sword fights for the first couple of days."  
  
"Can you take these from me?" Malon asked. "Please."  
  
Shavo shook his head. "No. I'll be back in a while to check on you." The lizafo walked away leaving Malon alone in the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Again sorry for not updating. Don't forget to review. Hmm... *Thinks of way to get you to review* Ooh! How about a poll....  
  
*Poll* If this were a humor fic how would it end?  
  
a.) Malon ends up going crazy talking to voices in her head. @.@  
  
b.) Ganandorf has a child with all the Gerudos and the children kill everyone and rule the fortress!  
  
c.) Serj and Shavo start a band named Lizafos Of A Down after the people they were named after.  
  
d.) I don't care but whatever you do get Malon and Link together!!!! *heart eyes*  
  
Ok well that's it.... hope you review!!! 


End file.
